Christmas Away From You
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: The team is split in two for Christmas how will they enjoy it? Summaries I can't do lol.R&R Team Fic


**[A/N:Okay so this is part one of three separate Christmas stories requested by Zee-Zee Magee. This one is going to be two chapters and the next chapter is how Nate and Sophie are spending their Christmas without the kids,t I hope you all enjoy this :D]**

**Disclaimer:I don't own leverage and all that.**

The holidays were always spent together,as a team as a family,but when mom and dad leave,where does that leave the kids? Alone? No because they have each other. Parker,Hardison and Eliot have each other,they always have.

"What do you think Nate and Sophie are doing right now?" Parker's question doesn't fall on deaf ears. The two boys glance at each other and shrug.

"Babe,ya know not to ask questions no one wants to hear the answers to." A quizzical look crosses Parker's face as she stares at Hardison trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

"But I did ask,so doesn't that mean I want to know?" Hardison shakes his head letting out a small sigh.

"No Parker,it's not the same thing,Nate and Sophie are probably all tangled up doin' somethin' nasty that you and I do not need to know about." A growl escapes from Eliot as he plans over the meal they would eat for Christmas dinner. It was something he did every year for them,for his little makeshift family.

"Damn it Hardison! I do not need that visual in my head while I'm trying to figure this out." Parker's giggle earns hear a glare from the hitter who goes back to the menu he was preparing.

"Babe,why don't you finish up the tree,or get up there in the rafters and hang the lights up." Hardison is doing everything he can to distract her,truth was they all missed Nate and Sophie,that was without a doubt but all three knew that they needed to be with each other.

"Fine,but Santa better bring us good gifts this year. Hey! I know!" She explains excitedly. "Maybe if we wish Hard enough he will bring Nate and Sophie here for Christmas and then it will be like before!" Eliot shakes his head,he knows how much the other two miss the mastermind and grifter but chances were it would be a long time before they all cross paths again.

"You might be right Parker." A strange look from Hardison makes him shrug lightly. If wishing they were there helped Parker then who were they to take that little bit of joy from her. They spent the next few hours preparing the bar for a Christmas evening in However it still felt incomplete with out the grifter and mastermind.

Hardison had managed to set up a video chat link between the two who were missing and the three of them.

"Nate! Sophie!" Parker yelled in excitement seeing the two appear on the screen in front of her. The excitement earned her a grin from Eliot as he gave his own nod. "Our you two coming here? Like old times?" but her smile turned into a frown as Nate shook his head in a no.

"We're are sorry Parker but we are staying here in Paris for our first Christmas together,it's snowing here now so the flights have been cancelled even if we wanted to." Sophie spoke in the motherly voice she always used when talking to the young thief.

"Parker,you three can do this,we left for a reason,now show us that you don't need us anymore." Nate giving his fatherly speech as always. Parker however was less pleased with this but accepted it anyway.

"Hey man,don't y'all go off doing something I wouldn't do now. As much as we all know you two are-" He was cut short by a glaring Nate and an out burst from Eliot.

"Damn it! Again Hardison? Really? There is something wrong with you." Shaking his head he looked up to the two they all looked up to." You guys enjoy yourselves you deserve it."

"Okay,we better get going we have a lot to do right now,Merry Christmas you three and by the way,your gifts are in the back of the workshop." Sophie's smile bright as always.

"Merry Christmas guys,have fun and no arguing." Nate was the last one to speak before the connection went out. The three of them stood there quietly looking at each other waiting for the other to break the awkward silence that fell among them.

"Wait. They said presents!" Parker yelled excitedly as they all rushed like little kids to see what they got. Once they found the gifts they each opened their own.

"Oh hell,no way man! No damn way!" Hardison doing a happy dance as he opened up the latest installment of his favorite world of Warcraft game that hadn't been released yet along with a new laptop that was a prototype meant for military use only. He had a grin from ear to ear as he looked to Parker who opened hers next and gasp loudly.

"Look!" She called out holding up a new rigging set that was top of the line,military grade issued only for special forces. "How did they know I wanted these?" She asked knowing that soon she would be testing them in rafters. With a smile Eliot watched as the two younger members were excited over their gifts,looking down to the box in his hands he began to unwrap it. His eyes widened as he stared down into the box.

"Whatcha get man?" A curious Hardison asked looking up from his new of the bx he pulled a customized dagger with his name printed on the 's handle was made out of a wood that was rare and the blade itself was diamond cut. With a small smile he knew that it was going to be his favorite. The three stared at each with a smile knowing that even though they weren't there,Nate and Sophie had managed to make their Christmas special,they always have.

"You think that Nate and Sophie are secretly working with Santa?" The innocent question of a child asked by Parker.

"You know somethin' Babe,maybe they are,maybe they are." Hardison replied throwing and arm around her shoulder. Still looking at his blade Eliot smiled lightly.

"Merry Christmas you two." He said softly replacing the dagger back in its box.

"You too man,Merry Christmas." Hardison replied looking to Parker who grinned widely.

"And a happy new year!"


End file.
